Yaa parody
by Lorien M Earth
Summary: parody of every matrix movies PLUS my story...enjoy lol


Okay maybe I should explain some of this…after seeing Revs my friend Molly came over to my house and she saw a vacuum tube and screamed "SENTINEL!" so hence we started this insanity…THIS MENACE, oh if you don't get some of it (like Jeremy stuff) don't worry just private jokes ;) you might have wanted to at least know PART of my story lol…anyways here

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scene 1

'My name is Mouse'

[Mouse is sleeping with vacuum tubes all over him]

VOICE: This may be what we see but this…

[SFX of sentinel arms]

VOICE: Is what he sees, hello Mr. Sanderson.

MOUSE: MY NAME IS MOUSE!

[Mouse punches the screen]

VOICE: Touchy touchy…This is role-playing gone WAY wrong.

Scene 2

'First dates'

[Mouse and Araval in the back of a car]

MOUSE: RAAAA!

ARA: RAAAA!

MOUSE: RAAAA!

ARA: RAAAA!

[continues…]

VOICE: Can we please get back to the script!

MOUSE: Fine, RAAA

ARA: RAA!

MOUSE: *tickles Ara*

[Enter Anna and Jeremy outside of car]

ANNA: *gasp*

JEREMY: Keep it 'C' rated!

ANNA: But I'm Jewish!

JEREMY: I DON'T CARE!

Scene 3

'Pointless speech 1'

[Enter Morpheus and Link]

MORPHEUS: Let's just get to the point of this speech since it was only to waste time anyways YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME LINK

LINK: um…okay

MORPHEUS: See I didn't trust the orthodontist's and see…*shows the hideous tooth gap*

LINK: AH! It's HIDEOUS!

VOICE: Aw come on get your OWN word

LINK: Fine IT'S HORRENDOUS

MORPHEUS: Learned your lesson?

LINK: Ya speeches meant to waste time can be terrifying

Scene 4

'Plot time!'

[Enter Morpheus Araval and Mouse]

MORPHEUS: We need a plot!

MOUSE: Let's go to Zion and PARTY

ARA: Um…

MORPHEUS: Sounds great!

MOUSE: But before that lets beat the crap outta people we don't like!

ARA: Merovingian…*snarl*

Scene 5

'Cheesy French accents'

[Enter Merovingian, dubbed by a terrible French accent, it's his 625th b-day]

EVERYONE: Happy 625th birthday to you…happy….

MEROVINGIAN: Don't make fun of my cheesy French accent!  Cause and effect…cause and effect…

STUDENT: NOOOO!!! MR BUCCI IN DISGUISE!

AUDIENCE: Um…okay…

MEROVINGIAN: No I swear…oh look at THAT hottie *drool*

MOUSE: Um…that's my wife

PERSEPHONE: And I'm YOUR wife

MEROVINGIAN: *to Ara* chocolate?

ARA: I hate you

MEROVINGIAN: That's HARSH

ARA: *Shoots Merovingian*

MEROVINGIAN: HEY! I CAN'T DIE STUPID! I'M A VAMPIRE!

MOUSE: Hey look garlic…

MEROVINGIAN: NO!

MOUSE: *Grabs garlic*

ARA: *Grabs pencil stabs Merovingian*

MEROVINGIAN: *dies*

PERSEPHONE: Thank you…ohhh Neo… *drool*

TRINITY: That's my husband…

VOICE: Not again…

Scene 6

'What's THAT?'

[Enter Mouse and Araval]

MOUSE & ARA: *walk down street looking cool and spiffy

MOUSE'S PHONE: *dorky ring or whatever*

MOUSE: Opps!

ARA: Hey whats that…???

MOUSE: Nothing just a phone *pulls out phone*

ARA: HEY! *grabs phone* um…you know we don't have kids YET

MOUSE: *grabs at it*

ARA: *opens phone* 'With love Persephone' HEY! YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER!?!?!?

MOUSE: It was only once!

ARA: *throws phone* I CANT BELIEVE YOU!  (NOTE: not sure how to end this one)

Scene 7

'Who's next?'

[Enter Mouse Araval and Morpheus]

MOUSE: Well that went well…

ARA: Hey look I'm Buffy!

MORPHEUS: I think we need something all heartfelt so the critics like this movie…

MOUSE: I can't live without you Araval

ARA: I can't live without you!

MOUSE & ARA: *hug*

MORPHEUS: Good!

MOUSE: Who's next?

ARA: Agent Smith…

MORPHEUS: Okay Mouse you fight him…

MOUSE: Um okay…

Scene 8

'My name is…'

[Enter Smith and Mouse]

SMITH: Hello Mr. Sanderson

MOUSE: My name is Bond, James Bond

SMITH: *looks confused*

VOICE: NO IT'S NOT!

MOUSE: Fine! *stares at floor* it's Mouse *with a hint of a squeak*

SMITH: *creepy laugh*

MOUSE & SMITH: *run towards each other about to punch and…

VOICE: Due to budget cuts we have to cut the fighting and get straight to the end…

MOUSE: *on the floor dieing*

SMITH: MUAHAHAHA

ARA: No I love you!

MOUSE: Wakes up…

SMITH: *Runs*

MOUSE: HAHA! *flexes nonexistent muscles*

Scene 9

'TO ZION!'

[Enter Morpheus Mouse & Araval]

MORPHEUS: Good!

MOUSE: Now to ZION! And hot chicks!

ARA: HEY!

Scene 10

'Zion'

[Enter Trinity Neo & Mifune]

NEO: Hey Miffy! You're looking SPIFFY! Haha…I rhyme

MIFUNE: Don't call me Miffy

NEO: Yo wazzzzzzzup

MIFUNE: Um…Trinity what are you guys doing here?

NEO: We are here to PARTY

TRINITY: I'm not sure…*elbows Neo*

NEO: Hey did you guys notice how much this is like star wars?

TRINITY: OH SHUT UP NEO!

Scene 11

'Slow mo!'

[Enter Mouse and Araval]

MOUSE: Hey we have 9 hours…

ARA: I got a funky bedroom for us…

MOUSE: Hey we can get it on in slow mo!

AUDIENCE: Good God no!

ARA: Ya, the Wachowski brother have an OBESSESION with slow mo…

MOUSE: They made half to movie slow mo for crying out loud…

[Jeremy is running]

JEREMY: AHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!

Scene 12

'Pointless speech 2'

[Enter Mouse and Hamman]

HAMMAN: So you see how ironic it is? Machines can't live without us and we can't live without them?

MOUSE: So that's your point?  I thought we established that in the first movie…

HAMMAN: There is no point

MOUSE: Then WHY did you waste so much time? Geez…

HAMMAN: Making a point at my age is pointless

MOUSE: You just MADE a point

HAMMAN: No I didn't see this whole speech is pointless…as is this movie otherwise I wouldn't be in it

MOUSE: But life has point doesn't it?

HAMMAN: No it doesn't that's my point…

MOUSE: YOU JUST MADE A POINT OLD MAN!

HAMMAN: Don't call me OLD!

MOUSE: You know what…this is pointless

HAMMAN: Good…we just wasted 5 minutes…

MOUSE: Good point…

HAMMAN: I DON'T MAKE POINTS!

MOUSE: Oh sorry…well back to my babe...

HAMMAN: It is pointless you know…

MOUSE: OH SHUT UP!

Scene 13

'One more to go…'

[Enter Araval Mouse & Morpheus]

MORPHEUS: So you guys have fun last night?

MOUSE: Heck ya

ARA: SLOW MO!

MORPHEUS: Ya, everything last night was slow mo *starts to drool*

ARA: Um…anyways still one person we need to beat the crap out of…

MOUSE: Shadow…

ARA: Where IS he?

MORPHEUS: *still drooling*

ARA: Umm Morpheus? Can you try not to ruin the equipment…?

MORPHEUS: O sorry…hey look its Niobe! HEY NIOBE!

[Exit Morpheus]

ARA: Geesh…anyways…

MOUSE: Hey look Shadow!

[Enter Shadow]

SHADOW: Hey leave your Rat and we can get in on…

MOUSE: Can you get it on in slow mo? HUH? FREAK!

SHADOW: Hello, stupid

ARA: Oh God, *punches Shadow*

MOUSE: *Punches Shadow*

SHADOW: WAHHHH! MOMMY!

[Shadow runs away]

Scene 14

'Now what?'

[Enter Morpheus Mouse and Araval]

MORPHEUS: Now what?

ARA: I dunno…

MOUSE: Hey why don't we just relive last night?

MORPHEUS: Hey look *drools* its Niobe I don't think she likes me…

MOUSE: Will you shut up…?

MORPHEUS: *spaces out as he walks away hypnotized*

MOUSE: Hey I know!

ARA: What?

MOUSE: Let's run away on a ship and go to the machine city!

ARA: Sounds like fun *whoopee!*

MOUSE: But first how about a pointless make-out scene in the elevator

JEREMY: AHHH MY VIRGIN EYES! OMG!

Scene 15

'You WHAT?!?'

[Enter Morpheus and Lock]

LOCK: YOU WHAT?!?

MORPHEUS: Sorry I only left for a minute…

LOCK: AND THEY STOLE A SHIP AND LEFT?

MORPHEUS: Um…ya

LOCK: NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU WERE FOLLOWING NOIBE?!?

MORPHEUS: Ya, you got to admit she's HOTT

LOCK: AND SHES MY GIRL

MORPHEUS: We have to find them!

LOCK: We lost one ship and you want to WASTE another?

MORPHEUS: Common they are parents of the one, they are important

LOCK: The one THE ONE when will you learn? THERE IS NO ONE

MORPHEUS: Hey look Niobe just said she would go look for them HAHA

LOCK: I hate you

NOIBE: Where's Bane?

MORPHEUS: Oh no…he's on their ship…

Scene 16

'A salvage attempt'

[Enter Bane holding Ara knife to her throat and Mouse walking in w/ sword]

BANE: Thanks for bringing a more formidable weapon, put it down

ARA: Just kill him, just let him kill me and get him

MOUSE: But you! Who will I sleep w/ then?

ARA: God, get a program you perv.

BANE: *moves knife closer* come on put it down or come closer and she dies

ARA: Why are you doing this?

BANE: Well you see…since the second movie bombed we decided having another physco killer traitor might salvage these movies…

MOUSE: I don't think it's working…

BANE: I don't care, put down the sword or you can say goodbye to your pretty girl

ARA: Just kill us both, just do it

MOUSE: Hey is this a Nike commercial?

BANE: No

MOUSE: Oh, ok then *puts down sword, backs away* LET HER GO!

BANE: FINE! *shoves Araval through hole as he runs towards the sword*

MOUSE + BANE: *Grab sword*

ARA: Hey! I'll just steal this idea from LOTR and cut my hands free with this handy dandy broken glass right next to me! *cuts ropes* MOUSE!!!

MOUSE: Hey lets not cause any more pain this idea bombed

BANE: Sounds great to me

MOUSE: But leave quickly so she thinks I vanquished you!

BANE: Sure…

[Exit bad guy, Ara crawls through hole]

ARA: What happened?

MOUSE: I beat him!

ARA: Really? Where is he?

MOUSE: Well it was so gross I got rid of the carcass

ARA: Aw what a manly man doing that for me!

MOUSE: Of course! *flexes nonexistent muscles

ARA: ok lets go and finish some stuff in my room*WINK*

MOUSE: Okay *tries to wink* MAN I CANT WINK!

Scene 17

'Plots and scripts'

[Enter Lock Morpheus and Niobe]

MORPHEUS: We must send another ship!

LOCK: And what would YOU know of this?

NOIBE: This is no ORDINARY ranger this is Morpheus son of Ortheus you own him your allegiance

MORPHEUS: What?

NOIBE: Oh sorry wrong script, same plot though...

Scene 18

'What was that?'

[Enter Mouse and Ara]

MACHINES: *Bang bang thwack thwack*

ARA: What the?

MOUSE: The sky it's our only hope…

ARA: Um okay…

[Fake plastic ship is seen flying through fake clouds]

ARA: The ship it's dieing!

MOUSE: Start it up!

ARA: I can't!

MOUSE: ARGGG!

[Crash]

Scene 19

'Forget it'

[Enter Niobe Ghost and Morpheus]

GHOST: We can't go after them…

MORPHEUS: Because if Bane IS on that ship he might have taken it over

NIOBE: And have control over another EMP

GHOST: We should go back to Zion

NIOBE: But not without trying impossible feats and nearly blowing up!

MORPHEUS: MORE SLOW MO CG! YIPEE!

Scene 20

'Stupid camera angles'

[Araval with vacuum tubes sticking out of her Mouse unbuckles himself]

MOUSE: Araval?

ARAVAL: I'm here

MOUSE: Where?

ARAVAL: Here you idiot are you blind?

MOUSE: It's the camera angle!

ARAVAL: Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself

MOUSE: Oh here you are!  Hey I can see; ouch your face, it's hurt.

[Camera angle changes can see the tubes]

MOUSE: No the evil camera angle!  I couldn't see! Now I am sad.

ARAVAL: Listen to the dieing you fool!

MOUSE: I am!

ARAVAL: I'm so sorry Mouse.

MOUSE: For…?

ARAVAL: I don't have time to tell you…

MOUSE: Tell me darn it! I hate not knowing!

ARAVAL: How much I love you

MOUSE: Oh, well…

AUDIENCE: *cries*

ARAVAL: Listen to me…I can't stay

MOUSE: All ears open

ARAVAL: Kiss me…

MOUSE: Um…okay

ARAVAL: To late *dies*

MOUSE: Ah man…I ain't kissing a dead woman this WASN'T in the contract…who will I sleep with now!?! *sobs*

AUDIENCE: GET A PROGRAM YOU PERV!

Scene 21

'The end?'

[Enter Mouse and Smith]

MOUSE: Let's have the ending be the same as the rest of these movies!

SMITH: Sounds good to me…

VOICE: Once again due to budget cuts we cannot give you the fight just image it…

MOUSE: *Spitting out blood*

SMITH: Why do you fight? Is it love? You are pathetic

MOUSE: *growls* *gets up* I fight because I choose to…

SMITH: Lame LAME **LAME******

MOUSE: Now I shall self sacrifice to save the world… *falls over*

VOICE: Now IMAGINE Smith blowing up into light…

AUDIENCE: This sucks is it over yet?

ORACLE: No there is a possible sequel…

AUDIENCE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!


End file.
